


With Purpose

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Sometime in a peaceful future, Keith and Shiro go to a fall festival. Krolia takes the time to remember time on Earth with Keith's dad.





	With Purpose

“It’s a maze,” Keith says slowly. “Made out of … corn?”

Shiro is biting his lip and trying to be diplomatic. He’s so good at it when he’s being Captain Shirogane, but right now, in front of his husband and his husband’s parents, he drops the effort.

This is family, after all. There’s no need to put up shields around them.

“Yes!” Krolia sounds way too excited about it for a woman who has seen the stars.

It is, after all, a maze made of corn. That everyone taller than Katie could see over, if they tried really hard.

Fortunately, Kolivan shares this confusion. “This does not seem like a … particularly taxing exercise for former Blades of Marmora.” He glances over at Shiro and adds, “Or a former Champion.”

The old name no longer haunts Shiro, so he simply waits for Krolia to give her reply.

“That’s not the point, Kolivan. The point is to have fun, try not to cheat, and don’t get caught kissing by any random children who are also in the maze,” Krolia says confidently.

“This is something you and Dad did, when you were on Earth?” Keith asks. “But … it’s a busy harvest festival. At least this one is.”

Busy is an understatement. Though Earth is still rebuilding five years after the last time Voltron had been called into battle and it sometimes sometimes like there is a new challenge that crops up every day to deal with bureaucracy and interplanetary diplomacy, the Midwestern Festival that Samuel Holt had insisted they take time off to attend is milling with happy faces.

This festival has plenty of alien faces, but Keith is right - that wouldn’t have been the case during the first time Krolia came to Earth.

So Shiro listens and watches the way Krolia’s warrior face softens; it’s important to hear this story, because after all, this is the story of his family’s history, too.

“Yes. Your father trained to become a firefighter not far from here. They had a similar festival, with a similar maze. But theirs was a Halloween festival.”

“What did you dress as?” Shiro asks.

“I went as a witch,” Krolia remembers. “And Keith’s father… went as a fireman.”

Enough has changed that Keith can think of his fire fighter father dressing up as a fireman without becoming upset. But Shiro still squeezes Keith’s shoulder and Keith still leans into the touch.

“Sounds like him,” Keith says, and Shiro wishes that the man who had raised Keith had lived long enough for Shiro to meet him.

“I was carrying you at the time,” Krolia says softly. “And the only things that were enjoyable to me that late in the pregnancy were the apples covered with caramel, your father’s company, and a maze like this one.”

Kolivan is already taking Krolia’s hand, and Shiro moves his hand from Keith’s shoulder to his hand as well.

“See you on the other side?” Shiro offers.

“Last couple out has to buy the caramel apples,” Keith says.

The look on the faces of Kolivan and Krolia are exactly appropriate to what Shiro expects the Blades of Marmora to look like when they have been challenged.

As Keith pulls Shiro into the maze with him, Shiro remarks, “I hope you’re prepared to pay for our apples. We are definitely losing.”

“Oh, yeah,” Keith agrees, pulling Shiro around a corner. “We are definitely losing. Weren’t you listening to Mom? The purpose of a maze is to have fun and kiss a lot. We definitely aren’t going to be the first couple out of here.”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Shiro agrees, pushing Keith up against the stalks that do not seem to mind being witnesses.


End file.
